Risking Everything chapter 2::
by kelbootheemokid
Summary: Umm...??


Chapter 2  
  
That night, after Ricky and Roxy had left, Samantha went to take a shower. The crying combined with the excitement made her feel filthy. She walked up to her room and into her bathroom. She closed the door and locked it, as she always did. She stripped down, slipped into the shower, and shut the shower door behind her. While she was in the shower, she heard the humming of her favorite song. She hadn't turned on her stereo, it wasn't her voice, and it wasn't Ricky's. She stood in the shower, the white suds from her shampoo slowly creeping down her back, trying to figure out where the droning was coming from. She rinsed her hair and got out of the shower. She grabbed two towels- one to wrap around her head so her hair would dry, and the other to wrap around her body. She stepped out of her bathroom and felt a looming presents. but she wasn't sure what it was. She exited her room and proceeded down the hall. As she did, the words grew more and more clear, the melody more and more in tune. She numbly began to hum along, barely noticing her actions. "I'm not afraid to watch it go. But it's sobering." She seemed to be drifting down the hall. She came to a door at the end of the hall. Behind it, she heard the song. The beats were never missed; the words were never wrong; the melody never missed one note. But she heard someone faintly screaming above the droning music. She opened the door and stepped in. The door slammed behind her. She stood alone in the room. She could no longer hear the song she so loved to hear. Brad came walking out of the closet. "Hello, baby. How did you sleep last night? Oh, wait, I know. Wonderfully, because it was with me." Samantha just stood there limply. She could hardly understand how this could have ever happened. Brad walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "So." he began, "are you sleepy yet?" He licked her cheek. He spun her around and began to kiss her. Their tongues wrapped around each other within their mouths. Samantha didn't resist, either. She melted within his embrace and succumbed to her greatest temptation-Brad. Samantha woke screaming. She grasped her chest, barely breathing, trying to calm herself down. It was just a dream? Oh, thank God. It was Tuesday morning-4:30 to be precise. After that nightmare, Samantha fought her need to sleep. She waited until 6:30 and went to take a shower, praying the dream was nothing more than a dream.  
  
"Samantha? Samantha! Wake up!" called Roxy. Samantha looked up at her, blinded by the light of the classroom. "What? Huh? Where am I?" she asked sleepily. Roxy patted her back. "You're in Algebra right now." Samantha wiped her eyes. "The dream. It was horrible. Brad. he. and I. we. were something. We were an item. I woke up screaming, barely breathing." She shook her head, barely conscious. "What are you talking about, Sammy?" "My dream! Brad was in it and we started making out and I didn't resist. He was bragging about how I had slept wonderfully because it was with him. and the song! AHH THE SONG!" She put her head back on the table. Roxy shook her head. "Well, we get out early today-only about 2 more hours. Can you make it, Sam?" "Probably not, but I'll try." Samantha got out of Algebra and started stumbling down the hall. She ran into Ricky and collapsed on him. "Samantha! Are you all right? Wake up!" He called. A teacher rushed out to see what all the commotion was about. She found Samantha sprawled out on the floor unconscious. A few kids ran down to get the school nurse. When she got down to where they were, she told Ricky to pick her up and rush her to the office as fast as he could. Ricky picked Samantha up and held her close, stroking her hair. He bolted down the halls until he got to the office, where he placed Samantha in one of the beds. Ricky skipped his next class just to stay with Samantha. About forty-five minutes after Samantha collapsed, she slowly began to open her eyes. "Turn off the lights. Please," she said, still half asleep. The nurse rolled over in her wheelie chair and flipped off the lights. "What happened? Are you all right?" Ricky questioned. "No," she replied. "Last night, I hade a dream. I was in the shower when I heard the song. "I'm not afraid to watch it go. but it's sobering..." I traced it down the hall and into the end bedroom. I entered the room, but when I did, the song had stopped. "Brad came around the corner and asked how I slept. Before I could say anything, he answered for me, saying, "Oh, wait. I know. Wonderfully, because it was with me." After that, we started making out and. "I woke up screaming, barely breathing." She held her arms out, longing for Ricky's strong, comforting embrace. "Why do you think you had the dream?" he asked as he leaned down to hug her. "I have no idea. It makes me think I don't feel that way for Brad anymore. It just really scared me." She put her head on his shoulder as she began to tremble. Ricky held her tightly to his chest and rocked back and forth with her. "It's alright now, Sammy. Just calm down." Just then, Brad walked in. His eyes automatically hit Ricky and Samantha. "What are you doing? Haven't I told you to stay away from her?" Samantha pulled back and stared up at Ricky. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Look, I've known her longer than you have. I have more of a right than you. Plus, she collapsed because she only got about 2 hours of sleep last night. Calm down, asshole." Samantha closed her eyes and began to hum the song. The melody was the only thing familiar to her now. She opened her eyes again and narrowed them at Brad. "Is something wrong with you? I told you, we're through. I don't have feelings for you anymore. How could you mistake that for anything else?" "Listen baby. Maybe you should just get some sleep and reconsider." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want it to be over," he whispered in her ear. "Do you really think it's the right thing for you?" She pulled away from him. "Go to Hell, Brad." She turned away from him. Brad looked at the nurse and back at Ricky. "Fine. I won't bother you anymore, Samantha." He began to walk out of the room. "Whore," he murmured. Ricky walked towards him and turned his around. He towered over him. "Listen, jerk-off. I don't want you being an ass to my best friend. She's too good for you, anyways. She's sweet, intelligent, caring, loving, and always knows what to do with her life, unlike you. So, listen to her or you'll regret every waking moment of your life from here on out." Brad flicked him off and walked out. "Don't bother, Ricky. It doesn't matter all that much. I know he's a jerk, and I can be mean to him on my own." She walked up to Rick and hugged him tightly.  
  
That night, Samantha had the same dream. She woke up screaming again. She forced herself not to sleep. It was 3:08 in the morning. She started to cry. But she started to think about Ricky and how nice he'd been to her in the office when the whole Brad thing popped up. She felt something when she thought of him. Oh my God. I can't believe this. 


End file.
